


Facets or A Sunpriest, a Fire Cat, and a Companion are a Topic of Conversation for Many People

by BardicRaven



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: Karal Austreben is an unusual man in an unusual situation. THAT, everyone agreed on.The rest of it, there were far more opinions on.





	1. At the Water's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mari4212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari4212/gifts).



> The story starts wide (At the Water's Edge) and goes progressively inward with each of the other two chapters. The second chapter is another series of short reflections, this time with a little more detail, the third, a story in response to your prompt of 'What If?'.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> YG

It was an unusual situation, and Karal  Austreben  was an unusual person smack in the middle of that unusual situation. THAT, everyone agreed on.

The rest of it, there were far more opinions on.

* * *

**Companions**

The Companions, were, by and large, approving of the arrangement. While, yes, it was unusual, at the same time, it provided a useful outlet for Florian’s restlessness and occasionally mercurial moods. If the Companion-Mage chose to spend his time with an unbound Mage partner, far be it from the rest of the Companions  to complain. Better that than so many other options.

Besides, it wasn’t like they hadn’t pushed the two of them together in the first place. Once it was abundantly clear that the young Karsite Sun-priest was Worthy, due to Altra the Firecat’s appearance, the Companions realized that it would be to their advantage to have someone connected with Karal.

Florian was quick to agree, and the three beings settled into a working relationship that left most nodding their heads in satisfaction at the arrangement. Three Mages, Three Species, both from magickal and mundane perspectives it was seen to be ideal.

* * *

**Heralds**

The Heralds were a more mixed lot. They tried to be understanding, accommodating, non-judgemental – all the things that Heralds were supposed to be, but since they were one crucial thing more – human – sometimes there were failures, missteps, misunderstandings, hurt. Despite the blessing of both Companion and this new Avatar known as Firecat, still, not all were convinced that this was the means to survive the coming disasters.

When things started to get too out of hand, when the voices started to get too loud or too strident, one or another of the Companions would chime in, reminding the humans involved that this was a thing which benefitted Valdemar, Karse, and the lands around all together. That all needed to act in harmony if all were to survive the coming Storms. There would be some muttering after that, perhaps some pointed glances, but gradually, the grumblings settled as the world settled into the new pattern, and the turmoil that the Mage Storms had brought receded into an uneasy truce of survival.

* * *

**fellow Sunpriests**

Karal’s fellow Sunpriests were another mixed lot. Some of them were truly pleased at the way the Will of V’kandis was being shown and how His Glory was being spread to a new land. Others still saw the son of the horse-master and someone reaching above his station, never mind the work he had done to get where he was and the blessings he received from those above him, V’kandis Himself included.

But all of them were respectful when Altra came into the room and really, his presence was the end of the argument. Any objection that could be held up faded to nothing when the reality of the Firecat was factored into the equation.

Solaris’ clear blessing and support helped keep those who would be other than completely supportive at bay as well. No one was prepared to take on this Son of the Sun, who so clearly had V’kandis’ blessing and approval, so they left her envoy mostly in peace.

And Karal had far too much to do to be concerned with the opinion of his fellow Sunpriests anyway. The only members of the Kin of  V’kandis that he felt obligated to were Solaris and the memory of his mentor, Ulrich, and of course, Altra. The rest were treated with unwavering politeness, nothing more, and in general treated him the same way.

He had no real friends among the Sunpriests, but he didn’t feel the lack as he really hadn’t had any before, either. The only thing that had changed were the reasons, and those, he was quite content with.

* * *

**his parents**

Karal’s parents were thrilled, in addition to a mix of adoring and practical which left Karal both smiling and a little overwhelmed at the same time. They were proud and didn’t hesitate to show it. They were in awe of Altra and a little nervous about Florian, but were quick to give them tasty snacks and hesitant, carefully respectful pets in addition to making sure their son didn’t forget the joys of home cooking, the tastiness of his native foods, instead of whatever the people in that cold, frozen land to the North managed to provide.

Karal ate very well the few times he made it home, fond memories he took back to Haven with him, as well as a few of his mother’s most cherished memories in the form of recipies, so that he could have some of the comforts of home as he did his important and blessed work so far away.

* * *

**Solaris**

Solaris was pleased at the way her friend’s protege was turning out. Growing into a role that would have overwhelmed many others, making a home for himself in a new land, being a Firecat’s own, and a Companion’s friend, Ulrich’s son-of-the-heart Karal was doing very well.

She liked to think that her friend would be pleased. She knew that she was, and V’kandis as well. With this work, one more step to the reclaiming of V'kandis' land for His Own was taken. Truly a blessing for all.

* * *

**Selenay**

Mainly, Selenay was relieved. Relieved that it was over. Relieved that Karse and Valdemar were now allies and would likely remain so for some time to come. Relieved that Karal was not suffering the same fate as Alberich had had – a member of the enemy working with the Court - where even the Queen could do only so much to protect her own.

Selenay was relieved. And now, it was time to go back to work.

* * *

**Alberich**

Alberich had mixed feelings about the young Sunpriest who was his countryman and now also served the Court of Valdemar, albeit in a different way – that of envoy rather than Weaponsmaster and sometime bodyguard. He knew very well how it felt to be on the receiving end of unjustified suspicion, mistrust for no other reason than the country of his birth and the color of his skin.

He knew that. But he also knew that when he looked at the young man, his heart was divided. He knew what it was like to be the outsider, but he also was still  getting used to not needing to be afraid of the Sunpriests, to know that this one didn’t care about whether or not you had Gifts, only about the alliance between Karse and Valdemar. Only about truly serving the Sun in Glory, not the false tenets of a besmirched faith.

And then, there was the other part, the part he found even harder to admit to. It was jealousy. Jealousy that the young man had an easier time of it – both in Karse and here. He hadn’t had to face the Fires, hadn’t nearly lost his life to them. He didn’t have to face the suspicions here – certainly not in the same way and to the same degree.

He liked the young man – found him to be honorable and worthy of his robes. And Kantor trusted him, which was nearly enough for him right there. But at the same time, there was a lot that he wasn’t sure would ever go away. Not that he would allow it to taint his judgement. No, that would never be allowed.

But it didn’t mean that it didn’t exist, just the same.

* * *

** Ulrich **

The young Firecat kitten twitched in his sleep, visions of a human far away. Once his protege and secretary, now filling the position he’d begun – of envoy to Valdemar. Scenes fluttered through his dreams, and he was pleased. The young man he’d discovered and nurtured what seemed so long ago was doing well. Bonded with another Firecat, and to one of the white ones as well, tho’ the latter not in a formal Bond, Karal was doing his work well.

Ulrich woke, stretched, satisfied. His protege was doing well, and now it was time for him to do the same. His current state was a bit of a surprise - he'd never expected this sign of V'kandis' favor, but the part of him that remembered who and what he'd been before also remembered the conversation when he'd been gathered back to V'kandis' Glory. _{You will be needed. And she asked.}_

Far be it for him to deny the Will of V'kandis. And so now, he found himself here and his protege was there and V'kandis alone knew what the future would bring. 


	2. Deeper into the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closer in and deeper down.

# Ulrich

Ulrich knew from the first time he laid eyes on Karal that this was a child who would grow up to be someone special. And with a certainty he’d felt few times in his life, he knew that V'kandis wanted him to choose this child to become one of the Kin of Vkandis.

So he did, not that he was thanked for it, not at first anyway. Stolen, as all the children were back then, drugged into compliance on the long journey back to the Children’s Cloister, nonetheless, Karal quickly came into his own, studying with a ferocity and ability that left Ulrich knowing that he’d chosen aright, and left him choosing Karal again, this time to be his secretary. Again the young lad excelled at whatever tasks he was given, learning the myriad details of his new profession, soaking up knowledge as if it were a sponge.

And then, later, when they came to Valdemar, the lad kept his cool when many others, grown men, would have not done so, did his duty and more.

And then, later still, after he’d left this world, to be given the rare honor of becoming a Firecat, the first who’d not been a Son of the Sun before he was chosen to wear fur and help those who served V'kandis, he looked back on the man that his protege had become and smiled. He’d done a good job with this child grown and he, and more importantly, V'kandis, were both well-pleased.

* * *

# Altra

Altra knew, when he was sent down to watch over Ulrich, and then, later, Karal, that they were special people. He knew that, first, because he wouldn’t have been sent else. And then second, they proved it with their words, their actions ever after.

A joke over cat-mint, a friendly scritch behind the ears, just exactly in the Itchy Spot a cat couldn’t easily reach by themselves, a night of comfort in a cold green field, watched over by a Companion, followed by other nights of comfort on warm soft beds.

Then before and later still, for what was time to a Firecat anyway but an annoying inconvenience, other actions showed the kind of Kin they were – doing their duty in a thousand different ways, all to the blessing and glory of V’kandis. Going on the long journey to Valdemar, putting aside old fears and predjudices in favor of what was there in front of them, giving of themselves freely and without lasting complaint to this idea of alliance with old enemies, seeming madness were it not from whence the command came – a true Sending from V’kandis Himself to his Son of the Sun, Solaris.

During his time as Envoy to the Valdemaran Court of Queen Selenay, Ulrich made the ultimate sacrifice – a thing that neither Firecat nor Deity had seen – and then it was that Karal truly began to show them what he was made of and why he’d been chosen, twice, all those years ago.

Far from shrinking from or shirking his duty, he rose and grew, pushed himself forward when required and took the minor roles when that was best, doing whatever he could to help – proving that what Ulrich had predicted about him was true - that he was a true Priest, a good Healer of souls.

Altra found himself well-pleased that he’d been the one chosen to help these two men. A Firecat couldn’t ask for a better assignment. _Thanks be to the Sun in Glory, V’kandis Himself!_ Altra thought as he curled up on Karal’s bed, waiting for the young man to return.

A Firecat could do, and had done, so much worse.

* * *

# Natoli

Natoli fell in like the first time she encountered Karal Austerben and he listened, truly listened to her. He accepted her friends at the Compass Rose and offered his opinion when he had something useful to say and at no other time, a blessed relief from most young men of her acquaintance.

The Mage Storms and their attendant needs took away the chance to explore what might or might not lie between them further, but later, after, she decided that she would explore more. Even then, she knew that he had duties that would call him away from anyone he chose to be with – a lot – but she also knew that she would be saying the same, so that was not the insurmountable thing it might be with another.

As he blossomed and grew after the death of his master, the Karsite Envoy Ulrich, she found herself thinking about him even more – when her head wasn’t filled with figures and figuring. After all, she had a job to do – they all did, and if they didn’t do it, then there wouldn’t be a Valdemar, or likely any of them, to be worrying about it.

Attraction - whether love, like, or lust - could, and would, wait.

* * *

# Tremane

The former Grand Duke Tremane didn’t quite know what to make of the young man who transported himself and his cat into his study that cold winter’s eve, but he did know that what the young man offered was salvation, even tho’ he didn’t realize that the young man was a Priest until much later.

He also learned, then and later, what the young man was made of – heart, an honest desire to serve his God and his people, honor, the true desire to help achieve the best solution for the greatest number, even at the cost of his own personal desires.

What began as confusion and grew to grudging respect became even more over the years, as he had cause to interact with the man, young no longer, in the course of their mutual duties. Tremane always found Karal to be fair, just, mindful of how his words and actions affected others. A good leader in both the secular and religious senses, Tremane regarded Karal with true respect, and Selenay and Valdemar the same for seeing the true value of their Karsite envoy.


	3. A World that Never Was, But Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked the Question: what if Ulrich survived? 
> 
> Florian asked the Question: what if I'd said something?
> 
> This chapter seeks to answer both of them.

_:Come, take a ride:_ Florian said into Karal's mind one day. _:They can spare you for a little while.:_

Karal looked up at his mentor. “Sir. I’ve been requested by the Companion Florian to go for a ride. Do you need me for anything?”

“No, go ahead,” Ulrich replied. “It will do you go to get outside for a time.” He hesitated, thinking, then added, “I believe that I will join you. Honeybee and I have both been cooped up too much of late and could use a ride together. Too much time behind a desk or in an endless stream of meetings does no-one any good, and harms the personal Temple that we have been given by the grace of V’kandis, our body.”

He suited deed to word and joined his protege in putting on clothing suitable for riding. They went to the stables, where Karal got Ulrich’s mule, Honeybee, ready to ride, before turning and getting his own gelding, Trenor, ready as well.

They were met outside the stables by Florian, and spent the afternoon cheerfully riding the trails through Companion’s Field together, sharing wisdom and experiences with one another, as well as the silent enjoyment of a lovely afternoon.

When they returned, however, it was to find the palace in an uproar. An Assassin had struck, sending cruel knives flying out from the decorative plasterwork in the fireplaces in each of the rooms of the various delegates. By some mercy, no-one had been killed, tho’ several of the mages, Darkwind and the male gryphon, Treyvan, among them had been wounded. Firesong was personally undamaged, but had the fringes of one of his best costumes severed and was ranting about it to anyone who would listen. Karal would have been disgusted by the man’s shallowness, except that he could hear the real fear and concern underneath the man’s words, and knew the trivialities were only to cover the real feelings underneath.

An investigation was quickly begun, and the trail led to the court artist – the one who’d been making a nuisance of himself for months, sketching everyone he could in whatever meetings he could insinuate himself into. They would have questioned him more as to his reasons and his master, except that he fought back during capture and ended his career lying on the Palace floor of his studio, full of crossbow bolts and far emptier of blood than he’d started.

Karal and Ulrich both gave extra thanks to V’kandis for helping to keep them and by extension, Karse, safe. Then they rolled up their sleeves and went back to work. The sooner things were put in place to protect them all against the Storms, the better.

* * *

And so the days went by. Progress was made on calculations and what to do about it. Natoli and the other Artificers were hard at work translating magickal principles into engineering terms, and much to the amazement of all, and the severe disgruntlement of Firesong, they were succeeding.

Life settled down into a new normal of storm and respite. Life in Haven and in the Palace in particular, largely went on as it always had, within the new dynamics of storm preparation. The most amazing thing was when Altra appeared in their suite one day, every fur stuck out like a stereotypical cat representing the fall Harvest festival.

“Altra!” Karal cried out, going to the Firecat, soothing his fur back down. Altra pretended not to need it, but it became quite obvious that his nerves had suffered a great shock, and despite his aloof pretentions, he was really pleased to be getting the petting. “What happened to you?”

Altra looked abaashed, a thing that Karal did not know was even possible. _:I...:_ he started, then broke off, licking a paw as if it were the most important thing in the world to do right now.

“Altra?” Karal asked again, concern beginning to give way to exasperation.

Altra stopped grooming, sat up straight, and confessed. _:I haven’t been entirely honest with you, young Karal,:_ the Firecat began.

“Oh?” Karal asked, suspicion coming into his tone. While there was no counterfeiting what he was, there was any number of things it could be beyond that, many of which Karal suspected he wouldn’t like.

_:Yes. While I am indeed sent from V’kandis to help you out, some of the other things were… not as true as they could have been.:_

“Like?”

Altra turned his head away. _:Like the fact that I am mortal, after a fashion. I do eat and go to the bathroom. I can be hurt, although it is quite difficult to do so.:_

“Why are you telling me this now?” Karal asked, dread beginning to rise in his stomach.

Altra began to head for the other room of the suite. _:Because in a few moments you are going to get an angry representitive from the kitchens demanding to know where I’ve gone.:_

“Why?”

_:I, ah, I might have stolen a fish meant for Selenay’s table.:_

“You what?!?”

_:In my defense, the Queen has very good taste in fish. It was delicious.:_

Karal sighed. Of all the things he’d thought he might be asked to do on this mission, this was never one of them. He got up and began to make his way to the kitchens, hoping that if he went to them, it might make things better.

It took a little doing, but at the end of the angry encounter in the hallway between their suite and the Palace kittens/kitchens, Karal had managed to flatter the cook into not only forgiving Altra’s depredations, but also making sure that the best of the fish would in future be set aside specifically FOR Altra’s table, so that there would be no need of such incidents in future.

When Karal came back to the suite to tell Altra the results of his efforts, the Firecat was nowhere to be seen.

“Altra!” Karal said firmly. “Come out here.” Much to his amazement and relief, the Firecat appeared on the table beside him.

_:Yes, Karal?:_ the Firecat said with a meek tone that Karal didn’t believe for a moment.

“I’ve managed to make it right with the Palace cook you stole from. In future, the best of the fish and other dainties will be sent to this suite, so you do not, I repeat NOT, have to go hunting in the Palace kitchens ever again!”

Altra licked his shoulder, then reached out and licked Karal’s hand. _:Thank you.:_ was all he said, but it was enough.

* * *

It was many years later, when the Mage Storms were but a distant memory, when Karal came into his master’s room to find that Ulrich had peacefully joined V’kandis in his sleep. Karal felt the loss, as a son would the loss of his father, but when it came to the news that Solaris had declared him to be the new Envoy, citing his experience with the Court and the situation, he felt nothing but calm and anticipation.

He thought back to the time when he’d come within a sunbeam’s breadth of becoming the Envoy then and shuddered. _No way I could have done it back then,_ he thought, _but now? Now it will be all right._

And Altra had interesting news for him a few months later. There was a new Firecat seen at the Temple – one who went by the name Ulrich.

“How can this be?” Karal asked in astonishment. “Only those who have been Sons of the Sun can become Firecats.”

_:That’s not entirely true.:_ Altra replied with a casual lick to his shoulder, followed down his spine to the end of his tail before continuing. _:While it is the more common way, yes, there are rare occasions when an exception is made. This was one of those times.:_

Altra looked so innocent at those words that Karal had to ask, “Did you have something to do with it?”

_:I might.:_ Altra said, as he jumped down from the bed he was on and began to walk out of the room, saying nothing more, then or ever, leaving Karal to wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I took your thought - how is Karal seen by those around him? This led to a series of mini-stories that poured itself out of my fingertips onto the pixelated page and was a true joy to write. It's been lovely to visit with my Valdemaran friends again. Thank you for the prompt!
> 
> The first chapter was written before I'd had a chance to refresh my memory as to canon. I'm leaving it because I like what it has to say, tho' there are a few inacurracies in it when it comes to canon.
> 
> The second chapter was written after I'd had a chance to refresh my canon knowledge.
> 
> The third pulled from the Ether after I'd written the rest, caught by the line that Florian says about his own 'What If?' moment.
> 
> Have Happy an d a Merry!
> 
> YG


End file.
